dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball FighterZ
, , , |media = |requirements = |input = }} is a ''Dragon Ball'' video game developed by and published by Bandai Namco for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam. It was released on January 26, 2018 for Japan, North America, and Europe. It released for Nintendo Switch on September 28, 2018. Confirmed by Bandai Namco, this game has both Japanese and English dubbing, with the English dubbing being handled by Funimation. A port for the Nintendo Switch was announced at E3 2018, released on September 28, 2018. Pre-ordering provided players with Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden as well as SSGSS Goku and Vegeta. Open beta began August 10, 2018. A manga adaptation named Despo FighterZ is being released. Gameplay The gameplay borrows concepts from several other fighting games, primarily the Marvel vs. Capcom series' control scheme and team mechanics, with three primary attack buttons and one unique action button plus a few others. Unlike the Arc System Works-developed Extreme Butōden, FighterZ plays out in a scheme much closer to many other of the traditional Arc System Works-developed fighting games (via running on the same graphics as Guilty Gear Xrd). The three primary attack buttons unlike in other fighting games come with a twist; light attacks are the same as in other games, while medium attacks are a mix of both traditional medium and heavy attacks, while a heavy attack is a move that knocks the opponent away with a heavy blow. The unique action button by itself, or with a direction or special move motion allows for a ki blast or ki-based special moves to be performed. Players each select three characters to form a team. One character is controlled, and can be switched with one of the other characters at any time. Players can also call one of their other characters to perform an "Assist" move, allowing simultaneous attacks and combos with the entire team. All three of a team's characters must be defeated for a match to end. The universal "Vanish" and "Sparking Blast" moves resemble the Roman Cancel system commonly found in Arc System Works games and the Guilty Gear series' Dust attacks respectively (styled akin to both before Xrd and after Xrd), while the "Super Dash" move resembles the Homing system of Arcana Heart and is akin to the Homing dashes seen in other Dragon Ball fighting games. Just like in the said classic Dragon Ball fighting games, characters can "Ki Charge" to raise their power level akin to other fighting game mechanics that allow for gauge-charging. Also added are the ability to deflect Ki blasts or other projectiles via a parry mechanic, as well as being able to use a Dragon Rush that acts akin to a basic throw that launches the victim away while the attack flight-dashes after them. Other mechanics involve the usage of the auto-combo system utilized by fighting games as of Persona 4: Arena (tap one button for an automatic preset combo), which now also applies to the medium attack button as well (giving all characters two auto-combos). Forward + medium attack is also a universal overhead attack for all characters, which cannot be chained out of. Nearly all characters are also planned to have differing playstyles/archetypes apart from each other akin to more contemporary fighting games as opposed to using recycled base movesets such as in the Budokai series. The characters’ teammate selections may affect the changes on some of their Supers, such as Android 18’s Accel Dance if one of her two teammates is Krillin, and Adult Gohan’s Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Form during Ultimate Kamehameha if Gotenks is not one of his two selected teammates or Adult Gohan himself not body swap with Captain Ginyu. An Instant Kill-like cutscene known as “Dramatic Finish” is only for two certain characters on certain stages, if one of them won the match with standing Heavy attack button as an ender. "Destructive Finish!" can also be triggered whenever a character finishes another off with a huge attack. It has no direct impact on gameplay and is purely for aesthetics. The story modes explanation for why all fighters are able to fight on even grounds power-wise and thus must rely on technique (or the player's soul inhabiting them to allow them to use more power) to win is due to the waves that inhibit strong people down to a set level. ;Loot Boxes The game will include the ability to purchase loot boxes, i.e. "Z capsules". These are solely purchased with in-game currency called zeni, earned through winning matches, completing chapters, and completing tutorial challenges. The amount varies depending on the in-game challenge met; for instance, completing the Super Warrior Arc nets 50,000. The shop is found within the lobby area, in the upper left. Each Z capsule costs 1,000 zeni and contains random cosmetic items, such as profile backgrounds, lobby avatars, character colors, and titles. Should a player receive a duplicate item, it is transformed into another type of currency - the Premium Z Coin. As with zeni, these coins are not purchasable with real-life money. Ten Premium Z Coins can be exchanged for a single, non-duplicate item of the player's choice. Story In the main story Android 16 will play a prominent role - having mysteriously been revived, along with a "mysterious army" of Super Androids who look like the Z Fighters, and then the Z Fighters are taken down left and right. Android 21, an all-new female character, will also play a role in the story. There are three story scenarios: the Super Warrior Arc where Goku is the main character, the Enemy Warrior Arc where Frieza is the main character and the Android 21 Arc, where Androids 18 and 21 are the main characters. Each arc features a similar but somewhat different story. The main plot of the game is revealed in the Android 21 Arc. Timeline placement The events of this game occur after Dragon Ball Z has ended. The stories of this game occurs sometime after the Universe 6 Saga story-line but before the "Future" Trunks Saga. This is shown by Bulma and Android 18 appearing as they did in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and its anime adaption Golden Frieza Saga, while Goku and Vegeta are wearing their regular gi/armor. Gohan also notes that Frieza had returned before the events of the game and Vegeta mentions that Gohan has recently begun training under Piccolo again but has not yet shown the results of his training. Sorbet, although he never appears in the story, is depicted with five fingers in the graphic that shows when his Bad Ring Laser attack is triggered when Frieza fights. This is something the minor antagonist displayed only through the anime adaptation, while his official design only had four fingers in the original movie, as well as its limited manga release. Frieza mentions Piccolo's sacrifice to save Gohan from him, Gotenks when asked by Frieza about Future Trunks, claimed that he doesn't know him and Piccolo is amazed that he has to team up with Frieza, something he thought would never happen. When talking with Cell, Goku notes that he has never been to Hell before. In the Super Warriors Arc, when rescuing Good Buu, Goku notes that Buu is just as asleep as he was during the written test required to participate in the Tournament of Destroyers. The other characters in the beginning of the Super Warriors Arc react as if this is the first time that Goku has his body possessed by someone else, but this time not by one of the villains, in this case the players. Characters DLC Characters Battle Stages *World Tournament Arena *Planet Namek *Planet Namek (Destroyed) *Rocky Field (Noon) *Rocky Field (Evening) *Cell Games Arena *Wasteland *Islands *West City *West City (Destroyed) *Space *Land of the Kai's *Cavern *Galactic Arena - DLC Pack 4 Patch Character-Specific Interactions Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The '''CollectorZ Edition *The game *Three Art Boards *An Exclusive Steelbook *A 7" statue of Super Saiyan Goku The Ultimate Edition *The game *FighterZ Pass (8 new characters) *Anime Music Pack (11 songs from the Anime) *Commentator Voice Pack Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *Early unlock for two characters Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta *2 Exclusive Lobby avatars *Early access to the Open Beta *Pre-Order Theme PlayStation 4 Digital Only Reception The game shipped 2 million copies a week after release, making it the fastest selling Dragon Ball video game to date. It reached #2 in the sales charts in the UK, Australia, New Zealand and the USA, behind Monster Hunter: World in all cases. It also debuted at #2 behind Monster Hunter: World in Japan with 68.731 sales in the first week at retail. By March, the game had sold 2.5 million copies. By November 2018, the games sales had increased to 3.5 million copies sold. Critically the game received high praise, citing the art style, combat system, cast of playable characters, and story mode as positives. Several called it the best Dragon Ball game, and one of the best fighting games in years. The online connectivity is one of the aspects that has been criticized about the game. Trivia *This is the last game where Hiromi Tsuru voiced Bulma before her passing. *This is the first game where Matthew Mercer reprises his role as Hit from Dragon Ball Super, as opposed to Aaron Roberts who previously voiced the character in Xenoverse 2. *This is the first game where Laura Bailey does not voice Trunks. Instead, he is voiced by Alexis Tipton, who has been voicing the character since Dragon Ball Super. *This is the first game where Daman Mills voices Frieza. *Yamcha appears dressed in his Turtle School gi. Like Krillin's appearance in both this game and Dragon Ball Super, the gi is faded compared to Goku and Gohan's gi, appearing as a more pale orange color. *This is the second international video game (after Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22) where Mr. Satan is referred to as "Mr. Satan" in the North American version, whereas in games prior he was referred to by his edited name, "Hercule". *Excluding DLC, Teen Gohan, Hit and Goku Black are the only initial playable characters not to be in the game’s story mode for the timeline reasons. **Kid Buu and Future Trunks are not playable in the story mode, as Kid Buu was already reincarnated as Uub at that point in the timeline, while Future Trunks has a similar reason to Goku Black’s prior to the beginning of the "Future" Trunks Saga; only their NPC clones are in place of original Kid Buu and Future Trunks. **Hit and Goku Black are the only non-storyline involved playable characters who are neither mentioned on the game’s storyline as well. **Beerus, despite appearing in Story Mode, is neither playable nor as a fightable NPC boss. *This game has Japanese voices by default instead of English voices. *The pre-release localization altered the line about Goku being proud of his son by adding the line "...finally" as soon he said about him being proud which gives the impression that Goku isn't actually that proud of him. Due to the backlash of this line regarding Goku's characterization, this line is removed in the final release. *Yamcha, Bardock and Vegito are the only characters to have original What If? Dramatic Finish cutscenes. However, Yamcha’s What If? Dramatic Finish is completely original, while Bardock and Vegito’s are inspired from the previous Dragon Ball animated media releases. *This is the first game for Vegito not to start out as a regular Super Saiyan, and instead went to SSGSS by default. *Vegeta is the only character whose original base form reuse his original first appearance Saiyan Armor, instead of his well-known secondary Saiyan Armor which is now mostly worn in commonly his separate Saiyan forms. *When Vegito uses Final Kamehameha from either side, Vegeta's Potara earring cannot be seen while Goku's Potara earring is always shown. *Currently, only Videl has two costume changes, her default short-haired appearance and her Orange Star High School Uniform with pigtails, while also affecting Adult Gohan’s Great Saiyaman headwear. It changes from the Buu Saga’s World Tournament Arc to his original helmet appearance, by holding L1 then pressing X (PS4)/Hold LB then A (Xbox One/PC)/Hold L then B (Switch). However, it is unknown whether Vegeta, Android 18, Android 17, Android 21 and playable version of Adult Gohan will get alternate costume changes between their pre-existing outfits (forms for 21’s case) as well in the future patches within post-first season. **While in default outfit, when Videl uses Justice Revenge, Great Saiyaman’s headwear will come off permanently upon transforming into a Super Saiyan. *Due to alleged sexual harassments on early February, 2019, regarding of Vic Mignogna’s fired from both Rooster Teeth and Funimation, whether the canonized Broly from DBS will have a completely new English voice actor remained unknown, at time of his release. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Dragon Ball FighterZ it:Dragon Ball FighterZ es:Dragon Ball FighterZ pt-br:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games with original storylines